Before Scouts
by LeviAckermanFan
Summary: A nine year old Levi is in position to make it or break it in a thug's gang. With nothing but his smart ass, snide, clean freak responses and dark humor. He discovers that he had the talent to be brutal without getting too dirty. With a major issue of being not tall enough for majority of the thug's missions, Levi starts to believe the fact that he's only there as their housemaid.
1. Preface: Year 825, Wall Maria

Preface: year 825, Wall Maria

Location: A district west of Shiganshina District

Peace time: 87 years

Age: 6

"Dear, get Levi."my mother told my dad.

Mom's five feet six inches tall with a medium built. I don't dare ask her how much she weighs. She had black hair to her shoulders and light blue eyes. My father's six feet exactly, also with a medium built. He weighs around one hundred and sixty-one pounds. He has grey eyes and salty pepper hair. Father's a hopeful, meaning he always finding ways to get himself in trouble with the government. Mom is a florist...well at least that what she says. Not sure if you could consider that a job anymore. But anyway, mom's been having me cleaning up everything she deems dirty. Even if it looks clean, she has me clean it.

A knock came on my bedroom door.

"Levi." my father's deep voice said. "your mother wants to see you."

"About what?" I asked.

"Just go see her." his voice was stern and harsh with little delight.

I sighed. "fine." I placed the book I was reading down.

Rolled off my bed, and went out of the room. I headed down the hallway and made a right into the kitchen.

"Yes, mom."

"Your father wants us all to pack."

"Where are we going?"

"To a new home...not far from here."

"Why're we moving again?"

"His hopefulness of going outside the walls."

"I think we have a right to go outside."

"Levi! Don't you dare!"

"What? I want to see the outside too."

"Levi Ackerman, don't you go following your father's example."

"What? Try and go to the outside without government help? I want to preserve human life."

"And how is a six year old boy like yourself is going to do that?"

"No idea, but I want give the people knowledge about those behemoths. By going out and gaining information to bring back."

My mother laughed. "Where did you get that idea son?"

"In a book I've been reading."

"We barely know how to defend ourselves against them."

"Which is why I want to learn more about them." I then ran off and went to my room.

I found some boxes, that my father must've put in my room for me to pack.I continued to pack even through lunch and dinner. By bedtime, I laid on my bed staring at the ceiling.

_"Levi Ackerman, don't you go following your father's example."_

_"What? Try and go to the outside without government help? I want to preserve human life."_

_"And how is a six year old boy like yourself is going to do that?"_

_"No idea, but I want give the people knowledge about those behemoths. By going out and gaining information to bring back."_

_My mother laughed. "Where did you get that idea son?"_

_"In a book I've been reading."_

_"We barely know how to defend ourselves against them."_

_"Which is why I want to learn more about them."_

_She always laughs at me when I tell her I want to learn more about them. Father at least knows that the more we learn about those titans the more we could defend ourselves. But with how the military is right now, there hasn't been any information that has been told. I bet the military don't even have a regiment designed for scouting outside the walls and gaining information. Wait a sec, come to think of it. They do. _

I bolted upright in my bed.

_That's it. When I'm old enough I'm going to join the scouts. But first...I want to deem myself worthy. How to prove that, though?_

I got up from my bed and went though my window. I looked up at the house. Knowing that if I ever want to come back, it wouldn't be my house. It'll be a stranger's house.

_Now where to go? I know, I've read that there is an underground city. Let's see if I could find it. It should be somewhere close by._

I took of running into the night.


	2. Chapter 1:underground wall Sina, yr 829

Four years later…

Peace time: 91 years

_It's exactly a month until my birthday, which is also Christmas, and so far the only reason why I'm here is to be their housekeeper. Why else would they have let me join? Surely its not because of my height. They're all taller than I. Do they want me for the unspeakable things? Since my height is relatively close to that of a woman. I highly doubt it. I am one hundred percent male. They treat me like a trained animal. Like I would sit around following orders? Sneaking out with them is very easy to do. Hiding from them is easy. Yet not participating with them as I hide, now that is easier said than done. Do they want me for my intellect? It surely can't be because I'm a good fighter. How should I know how well I fight? I haven't been in one, save for arguing. I may be young now and could learn a few tricks. But I know that this is not what I want to do. Despite the fact that I told them that I prefer to do things the clean way. They just scoffed at me, like everyone else. It's been sometime, may be they'll let me join them for sure. To join them in their fight against something. It's been four years since I joined them, they ought to let me join in on the fun they're having. But what if they won't let me because I'm not as tall as they are? I don't want to-_

"Hey Levi." Kenny Ackerman pulled me out of my thoughts.

"What?" my voice had denial in it. It announced that I had no interest for what he was going to ask me.

"Want to join us this time?"

_They're letting me join? I can't believe it. Question is...are they just toying with me? _"Why?"

"We're going somewhere, where we'll need your smallness."

"Tsk. Is that the only reason?" I asked as he came up to me.

Sure enough he was almost seven feet tall compared to my four feet eight inches.

"No; we need your intellect and brutality as well."

"Brutality and intellect? Hm. On what?" I almost laughed at 'brutality' like I've been in the field to know my own strength.

"You know very damn well what, don't play smarts on me." He sneered at me. "Do you want to come along or not?" he added.

"Yeah, I'll come...just don't make me do all the dirty work alone." I answered, hinting that I didn't want to do the dirty work.

The guy laughed at me. "Come on, have some fun. It's not fun. If you're not dirty."

"Oh it's fun being clean. You should try it sometime." My smart ass remark got rewarded with a slap that knocked me to the floor.

"You little brat, if it weren't for this mission we need you for. You would've been killed."

"I'd rather die by a titan than be killed by the likes of you." I tested him under my breath.

He bent down to give me another slap, but I rolled out of the way.

"You learn quick." He replied airily.

"I learn from the best."

I'm guessing he didn't want to keep arguing. He let it drop, since he knows that I'll just give a smart Alec remark. Instead he lent me his hand, however I ignored it and gave a "humph" as I got up.


	3. Chapter 2: Crash training for a mission

"So what is the mission?" I asked, hoping to get information out of him.

"Your job isn't too hard."

"What is it?" I started to get agitated with him.

"A distraction."

"Tsk…" I looked away. "For what?" I asked, agitation derailed.

"Come on it'll be fun." he told me, dodging my question. "Plus, you'll be clean." he added in a laughing manner.

I sighed. "Fine. I guess I'll try getting dirty." I told him.

He smiled, I'm guessing that's what he wanted to hear from me.

"Good, now I could train you."

I stopped dead in my tracks, since we were on our way to the storage room. "Train? I've spent four years here being the housemaid, just so you could see if I was worth training?" Although my agitation came back, my voice didn't express it well.

"Now, you're role in this mission is easy compared to what the others are having to do."

"And what is that?"

"You go into the military police camp and draw their attention away from us. If worse comes to worse and you get your hands soiled. Don't blame me for it, it was your choice." he forced me to continue walking.

"And what should I do 'if worse comes to worse'?"

"It's self explanatory, duh. You fight."

"How? Argue back at them?"

He laughed. "You get your hands soiled." he repeated.

"By doing what?"

"Wow, kid, you're really blunt on how things work here."

"Well, then help me out so I could be more useful."

We stopped by the training room, which was three doors down and to the right before the storage room. He guided me over the center of the training arena and handed me a ordinary knife.

"Now when you have gotten use with handling this weapon you could virtually handle any weapon of your choosing."

"It's just a kitchen knife. How can it be a weapon?"

"Run at me with it."

"Why? You haven't done anything life threatening to me."

"Forget what you know about right or wrong. In battle what it comes down to is that you are alive. For now on think of yourself as a weapon. Whether you have a lethal weapon in your hand or not. There are always a way to get out every sticky situation. If you accept and handle getting your hands dirty every now and then, you would be victorious every time." Kenny explained.

I nodded.

"Now run at me."

I didn't move.

"Let me give you a scenario here: You're out on your own and your buddies aren't there to help. They're either dead or ran off to save their own skin. You're standing there with nothing more than a kitchen knife in hand. You're left with two options live or die. The one who wants to claim your life is standing in front of you with a threatening and menacing smile. He thinks he could take you on with his bare hands."

With this scenario in mind, my subconscious took over and I ran at him. I continued to fight him as he dodged every blow I delivered. I had no clue how I knew all the moves I needed to execute each movement accurately. Before I knew it, I heard a scream and I felt blood running onto my hand from the knife. I regained consciousness. I realized all to late, that I had injured Kenny. On his left arm, just above the elbow. Blood was pouring out of the wound where the knife was protruding from. I got up off of him and backed away, horrified. He only laughed.

"Never thought you had that much gusto bunched up in that small body of yours." he said as he pulled out the knife and turned it at me. "Now let's see how you do when the scenario is turned around." he added as he charged at me.

He aimed for my neck, I dodged it by jumping to the opposite he was coming from. From the left, I turned and kicked high. My leg fully extended, I was only able to reach his chest. When I was aiming for his head. I had at least managed to slow him down a bit. It was enough to let me throw a punch at him. It made had contact with his injury I had given him earlier. I managed to get the knife away from him and threw it out of the arena. I've seen enough training fights to know that anything outside the circle is considered unreachable. We were now locked in hand to hand combat. By the time he called it quits, we were both covered in blood and bruises. He was more worn out than I was. I was the victor and that was all I needed to know.

"Well done, kid. You got what it takes." Kenny said, we went over to the wash room.

The wash room was located in the back of the training room and to the left.

"Boss, I'm sorry."

"For what? For defending yourself. Don't dwell on it, kid, if you do it'll only wear you down from what really counts."

I nodded in agreement.

"Now let's get the supplies we need for the mission."

"Right."

Once we were washed up and bandaged up, we left the room and finished our walk to the storage room.


	4. Chapter 3: Mission Task: Distraction

_I should've known that this was his idea of a distraction. It's all thanks to Kenny. I'm stuck here in this tree, letting the MPs trying to find my hiding spot. Even though I proved myself worthy of being part of his team. I hesitated to get the MPs attention. Now I'm here. Been stuck up in this tree for hours. The sun was setting rather quickly today it seems. May be I should've stayed at home. At least I would've known where home was._

"Hey, there he is! He's up there." one of the MP's spotted me.

"Tsk." I jumped down. "You shouldn't be so loud, there might be danger lurking nearby." _at least Kenny knew where to put my smart mouth._

"What you say kid?"

I didn't answer, but ran towards him. I pulled out my knife as he aimed his gun at me. I dodged the bullet by a hair and slashed him in the knees.

"Grrrrr. You little punk, get back here." I stopped short, a good distance away from him.

_He's in perfect kicking position. I'll have make his arm still before I could do that though. Luckily for me, Kenny showed me right before we left where the tendon was to do so._

The guy screamed in agony.

"You thought that hurt? Then you should've held it back for what's coming."

I raised my knee up to waist height and swung my leg, still bent, across the MP's face. I then took all my anger I had for Kenny out on this poor MP. Letting my legs doing all the work, I knocked the guy out. I then took off running in the opposite direction, as I heard his buddies came running towards him.

"What the hell?" one of them said. "Who did this to you?"

"Tha-that punk..." I couldn't hear the rest of what he said, since I had gotten to far away.

A couple yards away, I stopped to catch my breath. I collapsed under the weight of knowing I had beaten someone else up. One who probably didn't deserve it. However, this was what was assigned to me. I pulled myself together, only to realize that the MP's buddies were just about upon me.

"Hey kid!" the one on the right said.

I started to run. But the one on the left caught up to me and pinned me down.

"What the hell was that for? He didn't deserve your brutality."

_So that is brutality….Kenny must've seen that I had it in me._

"Get me up off of this filth." I answered. "I was only following orders."

"from who?"

"Kenny."

"Kenny the ripper?"

"Y-yeah that'll be him."

"What does he want with us?"

"He never told me."

They remained quiet.

"I would much appreciate it, if you get me off of this dirty ground."

The guy who was interrogating me got off and forced me up. I then spotted some of Kenny's teammates. I smirked.

"I believe my job here is done. I loved the game we were playing and hope to play again some time soon."

I then ran off to meet up with them.

"Not bad for your first mission, kid." Kenny praised me.

I just sneered at him. "come on, let's get back. I want to wash this filth off as soon as I can."

Kenny and the other's laughed. "you got to ease up on your cleaning habits."

"Why?"

"People will start calling you a clean freak."

"So...what if thats what I want them to think of me?"

Kenny laughed again.


	5. Chapter 4: Clean Freak

Back at our hideout, Kenny tells everyone of how brutal I was to one of the MPs. I walked out of our dinning hall and went to clean up, since he told me not to. Once I was done with my shower and dressed, I went around cleaning. Making sure that the clean surface of the shower was clean. When I was done cleaning the bathroom, I continued around the hideout and cleaned. As I was doing that, I started to hear other members call me a clean freak. I laughed.

"That's right, because you guys like living in filth." I laughed after I said that, the others came at me in anger.

I dodged their attacks and got them on their knees which was perfect height for me to kick them.

By the time they were all unconscious, I realized that each one of them was missing a tooth. I sighed at the mess I made. I took a dust pan and broom swept up their teeth that I knocked out and threw it away.

From the looks of it, I kicked twenty of my thug mates unconscious. I was proud that I didn't even get a scratch on from them. One of them stirred.

"Whoa-what the hell, boy?" the guy, Jonathan-I think his name is-whistled as he talked.

I did my best not to snicker. "That's for calling me a clean freak in front of me. You could tell your disgusting friends that as well." I turned to leave. "See ya later asshole." I then laughed as I made my way back to the dinning hall.

I stopped when I saw Kenny in the way of the door of the hall.

"Jonathan, told me you kicked his and his friends butts."

"Yeah, so." I said as I tried to make my way around him.

"So fighting among members isn't right."

"Tsk….they started it."

"What they do?"

"Talking shit about me and added clean freak at the end of every sentence with my name in it."

Kenny laughed. "I don't get you kid. You said that...how did you put it? 'So...what if thats what I want them to think of me'."

"Yeah, I have no problem of them thinking that. Saying it out loud is different."

Kenny laughed again. _What is up with him laughing at what I say? I don't get it. What am I saying that's funny to him?_

"How is it different?" Kenny asked. _Seriously man? You're that dull._

I sighed at his stupidity. "If their thinking it, I can't hear it. If their saying, I can hear it." I sighed again, when I finished talking. "I'm going to go to bed now." I said as I turned round to head to my room.


	6. Chapter5: Christmas Eve

The alarm sounded a month later, I woke up looking at the time and date. _Shit, tomorrow is my tenth birthday._ I rolled over my bed not wanting to get out of bed. A knock on the door woke me up.

"Tsk..." I moaned as I rolled over and looked at the time again. "Go away." I growled.

"Levi, get out of bed now. We gotta move." a voice, Jake, -I think….he was one of Jonathan's pals I beaten up-said.

"Move where?"

"Just get out of bed, the MPs are coming."

"Great…" _just what I wanted...to spend my birthday in their shitty cell._

I got up reluctantly and got dressed then went over to the dinning hall. Kenny was there with the rest of the group.

"Well good morning, sleepy head." Kenny greeted me.

"Shut it."

"Wow someone woke up in a grumpy mood."

I had no smart ass remark to that. "What's up with getting everyone-" I broke off into a yawn "-up so fucking early?" I finished my question when I finished my yawn.

"A relocation underground. Never thought that the MPs would find us here."

"So why don't we go to the underground below the capital?" I asked.

"There's an underground city below the capital?"

"You guys clearly haven't read any books about our lovely city above ground. Did you?"

No response. I sighed. "Fine, I'll lead." I then paused. "You do know what tomorrow is, don't you?"

"Yes, it's Christmas."

"Of course." _Should I tell them? Or just let it pass with them thinking it's just Christmas. _"but it's also my-" I bit lip.

"it's also what? Your favorite holiday?"

I laughed. "Yeah right. Halloween is my favorite holiday. Why would Christmas be my favorite holiday? I don't get Christmas presents on Christmas."

I then stormed ahead of the gang and started making my way to the capital, underground. I glared behind me and they were following me. I heard them whispering about why I didn't get Christmas presents on Christmas. I also heard them discussing that they should give me a proper Christmas. We were half way there when I stopped. My anger finally derailed.

"Are we there?" Kenny asked.

"No, we're half way. I want to take a break though. Let's have something to eat. I'm famish."

They all agreed with me. Some time after we all started eating, Jonathan came up to me.

"Say Levi, you never told us your last name."

I laughed. "Why would you want to know?"

"Because it's just we know all each other's last names, except yours."

"Strauss."

"What?"

"My last name."

Jonathan laughed.

"Now you know why I don't tell you guys."

"I'm sorry. I thought you have a tough guy's last name. But that sounds like a pussy's name."

I punched him. I then got up and went over to Kenny. I looked down at him, he looked up.

"Levi, what's up man?"

"Can I have your last name?"

Kenny laughed. "Why?"

"I hate my last name."

"Sure. I've always wanted a little punk brother."

I glared at him when he mentioned 'little punk.' I then shook my head. "Let's get going. If we linger here much long, I'm sure they'll find out where we are." I stated. "I rather not spend my birthday in a shitty cell at MPs HQ."

Kenny finished up his bite and stood up. "All right you guys, let's get a move on. Finished up your last bite now or be left behind. Levi wants to finish our journey."

When he finished his sentence, everyone was up on their feet and was swallowing their last bite. Before I knew it, we were on our way again.


	7. Chapter 6: A Birthday Christmas

Upon arriving at our new hideout an hour before midnight, I found a room to call my own. I placed a name tag on my door with my first name and Kenny's last name. When I saw this now, I was happy to have a 'tough man's last name. I then looked at my clock waiting for the dreadful time...the time that marked my birth. When it happened there was a knock on my door. I looked at my door confused as the knocked sounded again.

"Well, happy birthday me." I mumbled as I got up to answer my door.

"Merry Christmas, Levi!" Kenny and some others shouted.

I looked at them in shocked confusion. I then slammed my door in their face.

The knocked sounded again.

"Levi, open up man." Kenny's voice told me.

"No one should be alone on Christmas."

"They do. If it's their fucking birthday." I yelled in anger as I threw myself onto my bed.

There was silence. "It's his birthday? Is that why he had gotten no Christmas presence?" another voice, Jonathan, asked in wonder.

I sighed as I got up to open the door again.

"Yes." I answered. "I'm ten today."

"Well then happy birthday."

"Tsk. I'd rather forget it...but thanks."

"Come on, let's enjoy Christmas then. We'll keep your b-day a secret. Okay?"

_I actually like the sound of that. Celebrating Christmas only is something that I never had done. _ I felt a small soft smile creep up on my lips. "That would be nice."

"Come on, no one wants to be alone on Christmas. Let's go down to the dinning hall."

I glanced back at my clock. It read one o' three in the morning. _My birthday past anyway, yet my parents had celebrated it all day._

We made it to the dinning hall and the whole gang was there, they yelled Merry Christmas to me as I entered. There was a huge tree decorated with all sorts of things and presents underneath it. I was surprised to see so many under there.

"The rest is for you." Kenny told me.

"Rest? It doesn't look like it's been touched."

They laughed.

"Those are ours to you." Kenny mentioned.

"But I… I have nothing to give to you."

"Don't sweat it, kid, come over here and open your Christmas presents."

I felt my eyes dazzle, like any other kids eyes at Christmas I think. I raced over there and ripped opened one from Kenny first. It was a 3DMG I didn't know how he got it, but it gave me hope that my dream of joining the survey corps will come true. As soon as it was fully unwrapped. I put it on it fit me perfectly and was adjustable for when I'm older. I opened the rest of the presents with. I was thankful that no one there told me happy birthday. It was only Merry Christmas. After I was done ripping through all the wrappers of my gifts, I ran to my room dropped off all the gifts. Leaving my 3DMG on me, I ran out of my room and into the training room. Once I was there, I practiced all morning to master the 3DMG. By lunch time, I felt like I was dancing in the air. I tried some tricks and I started to favor the spin. I then landed and picked up the swords that came with the gear and started to practice my fighting skills with swords. I had my right hand and it's sword in front of me, with the sharp end of the sword facing outward. My left hand and it's sword was behind me with its blade facing outward. Afterwards, I practiced fighting with my swords while using my gear. When I worked up a sweat, I stopped and went into the washroom. It was now to the back right instead of the back left.

After I showered, I went straight to my room and slept. When I got up again, it was close to lunch time. I woke up and realized that my door was opened. I looked around and I noticed that there was another boy, about my age, sitting on my chair near my desk.

"Morning." the boy said in a cherry mood. "Did you have fun with your presents? I sure did."

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Kevin. I just joined. Kenny said there was another kid my age here."

"Right. Anyway, I'm Levi."

"I know. He told me. You look pretty when you sleep."

I stared at him in confusion. "I'm sorry. What was that?"

"I said you look pretty when you sleep."_ As I thought, he's a weird one...and possibly a disgusting one._

"Isn't that a word to describe how a girl looks?"

"Yeah, so."

I laughed at myself. _He and I are gonna be great. Kenny will be hurting._ I laughed again.

"Oh yeah, Happy Christmas Birthday."

I looked at him, a bit agitated at him.

"Is it fun having your birthday on Christmas?"

"No. It's horrible."

"Why?"

"Well, today was fun. But my other birthdays were horrible."

"Why?" he asked again.

"My parents never celebrated Christmas the same way other families do."

He went over to my 3DMG and started to play with it. I got up and grabbed it away from him.

"Don't touch that. It's not a toy."

"Why do you have a titan weapon?"

"It-it's a titan weapon?"

"Yeah, my dad...before he died had one like it. He was in the survey regiment, the only part of him that came back was his arm."

I had a horrified look on my face, I'm sure. "But if you're already training I'm sure you'll be really good at it." he said after seeing my expression.

"Kevin...I don't want to be here at all. I'm only here to toughen up so I could join the survey regiment like your dad. In four years, I'll be old enough to join. I'm going to learn about those titans and I'm going to share the information I receive to the people. I want to preserve life not lose it."

"You sound like a grown up when you say that." Kevin then paused. " I like that."

We were silent. I just realized what he looked like. He was taller than me, as I figured, but only by an inch. He had pastel green eyes and light brown hair. He probably weighed about the same as me or a little heavier. He may even be a little lighter than me. But whatever, he was staring at me like a boy would a girl he likes.

"What are you staring at?" I asked, dreading to know his answer.

"You."

_Yup, I knew it_. "Why?"

"You're pretty."

_How should I tell him that I'm a boy just like him? _"Kevin...I…"_What the hell? Why am I stuttering? _I sighed. "Thank you." _Whatever he's doing, he's pulling me in. _" Say Kevin, Who was your dad?" _great am I going to wind up being disgusting too?_

"Corporal Asholt. Anyway, let's go down and have lunch." he said, as he grabbed my left hand and ran out of my room, pulling me along.

I still had my 3DMG in my right hand, when we appeared at the dinning hall. Everyone looked at us. It was a stare, that I never thought I would get from them. It was a horrible feeling, being stared at. But then I realized that Kevin was still holding my hand, I tried to retrieve my hand back. He just pulled me further into the hall.

"Come on, let's sit together."

"Can...can I get my hand back?" I asked nervously.

He didn't hear me. I was being towed behind him and I started to feel myself blush. _This is not happening. It's not happening. Please let this be some sort of disgusting nightmare. I'm a boy, I shouldn't be having these notions towards another boy. What is it that he's doing to me? Why am I acting so strange? He's so…._

"Levi...bud...are you okay?" Kenny's voice sounded in the distance.

I was so caught up in my thoughts, that I didn't realized Kevin and I were sitting down by Kenny eating. But I didn't touch my food.

"What?" I sounded distant. _I feel sick._

"Are you okay?" Kenny asked again.

"I-" I got up and ran out.

I ran to my bathroom. Next thing I knew, I was in my bed...at least that's what I think that's where I am.

"He's going to be fine, Kenny. He's just sick...but he's not running a fever." our gang doctor was talking.

"That's strange. Shouldn't he have a high fever or something?" Kenny asked.

"This may be a different kind of sickness."

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was right.

There was a soft knock on my door. Kenny left my side to answer it.

"Kevin...what is it little guy?"

"He...Levi left his titan weapon behind. I came to return it."

"How nice of you."

"Is he up? I want to give it him myself."

"No." Kenny answered. "He's-"

"Yes, I'm up." I cut him off, in my weak voice. " you can come in Kevin."

"You know you never did answer my question."

"It was a Christmas gift from Kenny."

He sits my gear on my bed, then left. I drifted off to sleep. I must be sleeping off whatever it is he had done to me, mentally. Yes, that's it. I'm sleeping this disgusting notion to be with him forever.


	8. Chapter 7: Lost in Thought

It felt like years, but it was probably just days when I finally got over whatever it was I had. When I finally got out of bed, I learnt that Kevin was out running around somewhere...at least that was what I was told. I don't believe them though. I went to the dinning hall and went to get something light to eat.

"Levi..." Another's voice started to say.

I turned to look at who spoke, it was Nathaniel.

"Yes, Nathaniel?"

"How are you feeling? Any better?"

I looked at him with a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

"We were all told that you had the flue."

I laughed as I shook my head. "Who said it was that sickness? No, I know what I had and I rather not tell. It disgusts me to think that was why I was sick." I sound so confident in that was the answer...but am I really?

Those who were around the blonde, who is Nathaniel, all stared at me with an awkward stare. I just ignored them and went to the front of the dinning room where the counter was. I then went behind the counter and made something light. I knew my stomach couldn't handle much and I'm still weak. After I had something to eat, I went back to my room and got my gear. Once I got gear on, I went to the training room and started to practice my maneuvers, since it's been some time from the last time I was working with my gear. I shot my grappling hooks into the air and I felt a tug on my waist as I was lifted in the air. I started practicing...

Was he the reason why I sick? Is he someone more than a boy to me? I shake my head from the disgusting thought. But then why would I be sick when he's here and well when he's not?...No. Don't look too far into it. It's first time it happened. May be I really had the flue and not have a fever. It makes no sense...being sick and have no fever. I've always had a fever when I was sick...but then it could be sickness of the heart. But what kind of sickness? I barely know Kevin, so how could I have any feelings for him...even the slightest...even wanting to be friends? For now, I just need to shut him out. See how he takes it and sees if he leaves me alone. I'm only ten. Why am I even having this mental discussion? He doesn't even seem to care how I feel.

I sighed, as I did a sharp turn around a support beam and latched onto another beam as I started tilting at windmills...swinging my swords at nothing. Pretending to fight off anything my imagination could bring forth.

What am I still doing here? I should be on my own now...but just now being able to participate in missions. May be I'll stay for just another year or two. I want to get really good with this gear first. They have been good to me, since I joined them. So I might as well gain their trust as well. I know I told my mother that I want to preserve human life and gain knowledge of the titans. But I'm still too weak to join...I need to harness these new skills and fight like my life is on the line. Even though it is, I am clueless about those behemoths...killing wise at least. I'm starting to get the hang of running around with my gear. Surprised it's early...normally it takes me months to learn something new, when it comes to fighting. But this feels like I'm flying. Flying with no limitation to my movements.

I landed on a high support beam and jumped off, as I waited just about the last second to release my grappling hook. It caught onto the lower support beams and I continued to swing about the training room.

Its just like the book describes it, the rush of air hitting your face. Not a trace of time seems to have gone by. No bead of sweat to welcome your neck or face. Breathe being taken away by how close to the ground in fear of getting killed by hitting it. Nothing to stop the momentum of movement, the thrill of being free. Nothing to hold you back. No one telling you, you can't fly. This is flying...this is freedom. How can anyone tell me different? Now that I know what freedom feels like. I wonder what it's like to be freer than this. Can't even imagine freedom being more than this...this feeling I'm feeling.

Somewhere amongst my thoughts, I realized I stopped moving. Just lying there, breathing heavily and on my stomach. Wait...my stomach? How did I get on the ground ...moreover on my stomach? I got up onto my feet and pulled the grappling hook trigger on the swords. Nothing happened. The tanks made a sound. I then realized that my freedom was limited...I need to get some gas, so I could fly and be free. Giving a heavy sigh, I went to the wash room and cleaned up. When I was cleaned, I went back to my room and sat on my bed. Looking at my gear in hopes it'll give me some answers as to what to do next.


End file.
